The present invention relates to underwater sound sources and more particularly to such a sound source utilizing balanced magnetic motors driving opposed diaphragms to obtain a linear and wide range response.
For various sonar applications, it is desirable to generate high power, relatively low frequency acoustic waves, e.g., in the range of 80-300 Hz. Further, it is often desired to generate these waves from locations at considerable depths, e.g., down to 1200 feet under water and to provide waves which are of relatively fewer spectral content. Since the energizing signals must typically be generated electronically, efficiency of transduction is of concern.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel underwater sound source; the provision of such a sound source which is operable at relatively low sonar frequencies; the provision of such a sound source which can be operated over a relatively wide range of frequencies; the provision of such a sound source which is highly linear in response; the provision of such a sound source which is relatively efficient; the provision of such a sound source which may be operated at substantial depths; the provision of such a sound source which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.